A Late Night Discussion
by Vodams
Summary: Andros and Ashley have similar feelings..click and find out what goes down!


**Couple: Andros & Ashley**

**Summary: What's on one another's mind**

_Angel Grove 1999_

Andros walked through the park with his hands behind his back it was a little after 8 pm..the former Red Space Ranger looked around him then sighed as a smile formed on his face.." I finally have everything I hoped for..my best friend is alive and well..my sister Karone is found and still have a hard time coming to grips that I had to fight my sister all along..all because she got taken from me when we were little then raised to believe she was evil..and now she's here on Earth with me and Zhane." Andros sat down by the trunk of the tree then leaned against it." Ashley..what can I say about her..she's beautiful, intelligent, bright and strong..and she's my girlfriend.. I'm lucky as hell..my life was very dull and there was no light in my life at all when I was growing up..then out of nowhere literally..out comes this angel with light sandy brown hair and determined brown eyes and a smile that'll weaken me to my knees..this is what love is supposed to feel like..and I love it.." Andros looked up at the moon watching it move upwards

_Somewhere near the entrance_

" Where is that man..I can't believe that he's here with me..I wonder if he's really happy..it was just last year that he decided to come to Earth with me..maybe he wants to take back what he said..I hope not..I liked that he's here..I'm being selfish..but I can't help it...the way I perceive things that happend when I'm sleeping." Ashley sighed as she draped her arms around her while she walked through the park

Andros heard someone heading towards him he turned slightly and caught a glance of something yellow then looked back up at the sky

" Hey Ash.."

Ashley looked up when she heard her name called..then she spotted a red checkered shirt a smile appeared on her face as she moved closer to her boyfriend then sat beside him.." Are you okay Andros."

" Yeah I'm fine Ash..It's just that I'm still picturing what my life would've been like if I haven't met you..I still think I would've been very much like I was before we met.." Andros explained quietly

" Are you happy here Andros." Ashley questioned

" Yeah..but you thinking that I'm not."

" Sort of..it's just that I have these dreams that might come true if..Ashley was cut off by a tender kiss by her boyfriend

Andros gave Ashley a few peak kisses before watching her brown eyes flutter open." I'm here to stay where ever you go I'll be there..I'm not leaving you Ash..no matter what fights we have..or any arguments that might put us on different sides..I'm blessed with what I got in my life and that's your love..I'll treasure it for all of my life..I got my sister and my best friend here with me..where would I go..when every body I love is here."

Ashley smiled at him..then placed her hands over his that was resting on her cheeks." I can be a real spoiled brat when I want to be."

" I know..but I wouldn't leave you because of that..it's your inner beauty inside and out..you never gave up on me when I was down." Andros stated as he pulled her into his embrace

" I'm gonna always make sure that you never go back into that place ever again..I can guarantee that."

Andros ranned his hands up and down her arm.." I know you can..but to be honest..I have no reason to go back there for nothing unless something happens to you, Zhane or Karone or any of our friends..as long as I have you guys..it's gonna be a happy future for you and me especially."

" I'm glad that you see it that way..I just hope it's not just you and me." Ashley commented

Andros looked down at her lovingly catching her subtle hint..." Of course it's just gonna be me and you and our friends..who else did you have in mind."

Ashley set up not facing away from Andros ' oh buddy you an your little game has got you caught' Ashley thought as she pretendend to cry into ther hands

" Ash...Ashley..hey Ash...what's wrong..don't cry.." Andros panicked as he rubbed her back slowly trying to calm her down

" Andros..umm...I'm...a...you...are busted..I knew you were playing your little game..and I just had to get you back." Ashley stated then bust out laughing

" I'll give you something to laugh about." Andros informed as he got and tackled her sides mercilessly

Ashley kicked her legs while her arms tried to block her sides but to no avail.." Uncle..let go I give up ok.. go..hahahahaha..your playing dirty Andros...hahaha I give..I give already.." Ashley panted as she struggled to get control of her laughter

Andros stopped his assault then layed down beside her watching her catch her breath.." I guess I shouldn't pull that prank knowing that you will get the hint immediately..hey Ash."

" Yeah.." Ashley says as she turned her head and locked eyes with him

" I do see us raising a family..possibly a boy and girl..in the next few years once everything between us is worked out the way we planned."

Ashley lifted her hand up to his face then traced his cheek with her fingers." I see that dream very often..I love you very much Andros."

" I love you too Ashley..with all my heart." Andros leaned down and kissed her gently then both former rangers layed under the night sky enjoying one another's company and of dreams that'll one day will come true

PLZ REVIEW..even if I does sound a little off!


End file.
